


The Best Defense (Podfic)

by lattice_frames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: In the aftermath of Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter just wanted a normal year. After the Dark Tournament, Team Urameshi just wanted a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Defense (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Defense](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/69654) by JoIsBishMyoga. 



> This would not have been possible without analise010 or KDHeart and everyone on twitter for putting up with me talking about this ENDLESSLY for the last few months (especially all the frustration about saying "Hiei" instead of "Harry").

**Title:** [The Best Defense](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10069851/1/The-Best-Defense)  
 **Author:** [JoIsBishMyoga](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/313955/JoIsBishMyoga)  
 **Reader:** **Rating:** PG-13/Teen  & Up  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter, YuYu Hakusho  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Hiei/Kurama, Keiko/Yuusuke  
 **Warnings:** Canon-typical violence (YYH canon)  
 **Length:** 23:45:59  
 **Summary:** In the aftermath of Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter just wanted a normal year. After the Dark Tournament, Team Urameshi just wanted a break.  
 **Download:** All parts are zip files of 6 chapter sections. [Part 1: chapters 1-6](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Best%20Defense/The%20Best%20Defense%20pt%201.zip), [Part 2: chapters 7-12](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Best%20Defense/The%20Best%20Defense%20pt%202.zip), [Part 3: chapters 13-18](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Best%20Defense/The%20Best%20Defense%20pt%203.zip), [Part 4: chapters 19-24](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Best%20Defense/The%20Best%20Defense%20pt%204.zip), [Part 5: chapters 25-30](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Best%20Defense/The%20Best%20Defense%20pt%205.zip), [Part 6: chapters 31-36](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Best%20Defense/The%20Best%20Defense%20pt%206.zip), [Part 7: chapters 37-42](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Best%20Defense/The%20Best%20Defense%20pt%207.zip), [Part 8: chapters 43-48](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Best%20Defense/The%20Best%20Defense%20pt%208.zip), [Part 9: chapters 49-54](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Best%20Defense/The%20Best%20Defense%20pt%209.zip)

 **UPDATE:** Thanks to the lovely opalsong, a two-part m4b version exists! [Part one](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/other%20podficcers/The%20Best%20Defense%20Part%201%20\(1-32\).m4b) and [part two](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/other%20podficcers/The%20Best%20Defense%20Part%202%20\(33-54\).m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD THIS TOOK FOREVER. This was easily two years in the making with at least 75% of it happening in the last three months. This was intended for Extreme Big Bang but RL intervened in the last two weeks making finishing/uploading on time almost impossible. I could see the end of the tunnel so it's now finished, YAY! \o/ I'm still sort of boggled that I managed this. I started with 34h41m of raw audio and cut out 11 hours of it. /o\
> 
> (ETA) ~~Note: I'm now aware of the issue with part 1, I'll be checking the rest and fixing part 1 as soon as I can.~~ FIXED!


End file.
